


Lover Lost

by RavenByNightfall



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Romance, Cliffhangers, Depression, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hospitalization, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Mild Gore, NSFW, One Shot, Self-Denial, Swearing, Trauma, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 15:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11016045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenByNightfall/pseuds/RavenByNightfall
Summary: A new neighbor moves in next door to Michael, Daniel, and of course he’s loud and obnoxious. Michael is also pretty sure the man is banging the complex manger, which only adds to the aggravation. What is a gorgeous man like Daniel doing screwing a whore like her? Wait what? No, Daniel is not attractive. Nope not in the least bit….





	Lover Lost

Wholly exhausted Michael drug his whole weight towards his apartment, his taut calf muscles still visible through his uniform pants. Stuck on autopilot he didn't even realize that he was in his apartment until the door slammed shut behind him, after locking it, he haphazardly kicked his shoes off and dove into the couch. His body began to sink deep into the worn material and he was inches away from sleep, for a moment Michael couldn't be bothered with the fact that his room was only feet away, that sweat, germs and God only know what else were comfortably sitting on his unshowered body; all he could think to himself was how spent his body was, that and how he had hoped that his neighbor, Daniel, wouldn't be home. He repeated himself like a mantra lulling himself to sleep, 'Please let him not be home, please.' just the very thought itself, the thought of him Not being home, made him feel as if he hit some kind of ecstasy but as if almost on cue. Heavy music broke through his almost blissful demeanour and sure enough the damn neighbor was at it again. Partying it up in the most obnoxious and adolescent-like manner. This of course didn't exclude some of the other neighbors from the complex: including the complex's manager herself. He clearly had to be banging her in order to get away with these lease breaking parties that took place nearly every week. In aggravation and in some form of desperate attempt he buried his face deeply inside the couch, to an almost suffocating point, just trying to ignore the noise but it was all in vain.

The only thing Michael could do now was take a long, hot, relaxing, and much needed bath; in hopes that the party would be over soon. Michael quickly showered first to cleanse his messy, neck length, black hair and allow the cascade of water to rinse off the sweat, then scrubbed his robust body off. Once clean Michael allowed the water to drain so he could start a bath and soaked his worries away, at least temporarily.

Hours seemed to have passed and his worries ebbed into the now cooler bath water, he began to noticed the roar of the party slowly die and then halt. Stepping out of the tub Michael's emerald eyes glistened as water trailed down his sun kissed skin, moisture teased every inch of his nakedness; from his chiseled face, down to his broad shoulders. While some droplets dared to play at his biceps other droplets were bold enough to cover his pectorals and further down to his abbs, every inch of his body screamed of masculinity as skin stretched across muscle. Snatching a towel to dry up and throwing on some simple gym shorts that showed off his ripped calves, only to finally sit back down in the living room and relax. He closed his eyes, inhaling sharply through his nose then exhaling softly out his mouth, attempting to take in the moment of peace and quiet.

Not even twenty minutes in his serene paradise and a loud crash from Daniel's apartment made Michael jump to his feet on full alert. At first he wasn't sure whether to be pissed or worried: to check on Daniel, or ignore the drunken idiot. Michael waited on his toes, stuck in neutral, trying to make up his mind, but there was a second loud crash and before he knew it Michael crashed through the door into Daniel's trashed apartment.

"Daniel?" Michael called out then he heard a semi-cognitive groan back followed by plates shattering in the kitchen.

~Months Prior~

"I'm so sorry Daniel. I hate to say this because you're one of my best employee's however on corporates word we have budget cuts to make and your on the list." Daniel's ears began to ring and he felt as if all the color poured out of him in one foul swoop, his manager continued to drone on about how it wasn't anyone's particular fault and that Daniel did nothing wrong, but all of the words the manager said went unheard as Daniel thought to himself how he was a week away from being promoted to a more stable position that and, 'What about my new apartment?'

"Excuse me?" The manager asked, Daniel must have thought aloud and with that he cleared his throat to speak up.

"What will I do, I just moved into this new apartment complex and to break the lease would affect my credit negatively." Daniel's normally confident voice faltered, he knew the manager couldn't help him any further but he had already spoke up once he might as well ask.

"I know Daniel, and I'm sorry I really am. The best I can do is be an excellent reference and have our Secretary print you up a list of places much like this one for you to apply to." The manager was sincere but that did not ease Daniel's oncoming anxiety or his heartache.

"Thanks I would appreciate that very much." Daniel's unusually somber voice surprised even himself. After a few more words Daniel left collecting the list of jobs heading home to start the applications.

After a month of applying to job after job, interview after interview and rejection after rejection, Daniel was low on savings and null of hope he came to his apartment complex manager, Morgan to break the news.

"You see Morgan this is my one month warning. I'm low on savings and now I have no source of income. I hate to break the lease but it's better that I warn you before I leave on bad terms. Maybe you could see it in yourself to." He paused sighing loudly. 

"I don't know maybe _not_ report to the credit bureau?" Just the thought of asking his apartment manager to do something technically illegal made Daniel feel sick and ashamed.

"Well actually I may have your solution come to my place for dinner. Be there say around six?" Morgan suggested and even though Daniel was skeptical on how she could help him he agreed desperate for even a shimmer of hope. 

Daniel was not really sure what to think of this, was it a date? Or just a friendly dinner? Taking a shower to make sure he was clean, paying attention to any face stubble and slicking his gorgeous blonde hair to the side. Although his slim body was slightly more feminine his legs and arms were a match to maybe a swimmer, built but not pure dripping muscle. Daniel decided to go with black slacks, a short sleeved red shirt, and a black tie, the dark colors complimented his porcelain skin. He had an expensive unopened bottle of sweet wine begging to be consumed in the fridge he snatched that as a thank you gift, this sweet baby would complement just about any dinner. 

Two swift loud knocks and Morgan welcomed Daniel inside. Dinner was served and on the table the delicious aroma overpowering every thing, Daniel drooled a bit and Morgan chuckled as they took their seats, Daniel offered the wine and Morgan took it gratefully then fished out some wine glasses only to sit back down. Two glasses of wine and one Dinner later, Morgan had Daniel sit on the couch with her so they could talk, both of them now working on the third glass of wine.

"So are you trying to get me drunk Daniel?" Morgan teased sensually licking her lips and scooting closer to Daniel.

"No Morgan! Of course not I have more tact than that, it was just a gift. Plus-" Daniel was interrupted by Morgan's finger pressed firmly on his soft lips, her expression was something primal.

"Well Daniel let's talk about the solution to your jobless - soon to be homeless - problem." Morgan was inches away and Daniel could feel her heat radiating onto his person panic rose in his throat and he tried to question her intentions tried to tell her she was So not his type but it was all lost as Morgan's lips forced their way onto his capturing him successfully. There was no doubt in his mind now what she wanted and he wanted to push her away, to have some moral left in his body but he knew this was the only way, desperate and pathetic he thought hard and long for anything arousing to come to mind, and as if God himself didn't want Daniel to suffer a picture of a beautiful unnamed man played in his mind. Instead of Morgan he saw Him, his beautiful green eyes and that luxurious ravenette hair, he imagined him instead of her, all his features, his hands on his naked body working their magic, Daniel's erection buried into that sinful mouth of his instead of Morgan's lower region's. Some how just this man's image was enough for him to find release his seed spilling into the condom inside of Morgan's nastiness he pulled out and the stayed entangled together for a bit but he couldn't take any more and excused himself to the shower. Finally able to leave he bid her a farewell but not without letting him know, that it would only cover this weeks rent and she would see him again soon, he whimpered inwardly and left for home. 

With his head hung low guilt, shame, and regret played in his conscience like a broken record. Unaware of his surroundings he ran into whoever was in his way, face first into a wall of muscles.

"Oh geez. I'm so sorry. I wasn't-" Daniel began to apologize but but choked on his words when his crystal blue eyes met the very same emerald eyes he had just fantasized about moments ago. A blush painted his whole face as he tried to recover his normally cool demeanor.

"Nah man you're cool, I wasn't paying much attention either." The stranger let out a heartfelt laugh and held out his hand in a handshake. 

"Micheal." Taking the offered hand the blonde still awe struck by Michael.

"Daniel." He managed then realisation hit him like a brick house. 

"Hey you were that guy nice enough to help me move in here two months ago." That's how Michael looked so familiar.

"Yea no offence, as hilarious as it was, I couldn't just sit back and watch you unload all that furniture on your own." Michael teased with an honest laugh and it was all Daniel could do not to come undone right there.

"Well thanks. I think." Daniel spoke softly scratching the back of his neck, this was so unlike him normally he was much more confident, but underneath this God's gaze he was reduced to a pile of nerves.

"Ah, no problem. Anyways I have to drop my rent off. My check came in late and I was grateful that Morgan extended it but now the office is closed so I guess dropping it off at her house will work too." Michael shrugged waving the thick envelope in the air.

"Yea I just paid the rent myself." Daniel wasn't sure why he had said that, it wasn't necessarily a lie but it felt sinful nonetheless. 

"Maybe we could hang out sometime soon." The words spilled from his mouth before he could stop himself he flinched as if expecting to get hit.

"Sure sounds cool." Michael responded with a brilliant smile Daniel replied with a whispered 'ok' waving goodbye as Michael turned to Morgan's house. Daniel stood there like an idiot still waving stuck in his stupor, it wasn't until he heard Michael knocking on Morgan's door that he finally realized that he need to take off before Morgan saw him.

Every week of that month Daniel came over to Morgan's house to "pay" the rent, even with the minimal alcohol and imagining Michael in replace of Morgan began to lose it's edge. However Daniel wanted more; he craved it in fact, needed it. Any kind of attention from Michael would be welcome. Gathering up every scrap of courage, he found himself knocking on Michael's door.

"Yes? Oh Hi Daniel. What's up?" Michael smiled at the doorway in a sweaty wife beater and gym shorts. Daniel's once confident and cool resolve began to melt under the intense heat of Michael's God given body.

"Well I was thinking, and I know it's a little late, but I never got to properly thank you for helping me move. After three going on four months I think I'm plenty settled in to invite you out to this bar in town. There will be free pool there tonight and refreshments are on me." Daniel miraculously managed to offer Michael in a still controlled tone. 

"That actually sounds great. I haven't been out in ages, and I definitely need some sort of release." Michael responded, and even though deep down inside Daniel knew what he meant, but all he could think to himself was, 'Trust me buddy you're not the only one who needs release and if I'm lucky we'll both get it.'

"One strict rule however." Michael spoke up again breaking Daniel out of his reverie and he raised an eyebrow to motion Michael to continue. 

"I drive both of us. We can go there whenever and leave whenever, but I'm the one bringing us there and back. And if need be; I am Not afraid to call your ass a cab. My treat." Michael's words were firm. Daniel could tell Michael wouldn't budge on the subject, but why would Daniel argue, all Daniel wanted was more time with this man.

"Fair enough." Daniel shot him a brilliant shit eating grin. 

"Meet me at my place in an hour. It's close to dinner time." With that they were off both getting ready for the night ahead of them. Daniel felt like he was in damn high school again he stood naked at his closest fretting over what to wear he opted for stylish yet functional, black skinny jeans, brown biker boots, a white T, and finally a worn rusty leather biker jacket. Sure enough an hour later Michael knocked at his door clad in blue jeans, black boots, black wife beater, and a black leather jacket.

"Well you most definitely look the part. How'd you know what I drive on my days off?" Michael smirked and Daniel looked at him quizzically as they approached the ride in question. 

"A Harley Davidson?" Daniel squeaked with excitement, as heat slowly pooled downwards creating him to gulp outwardly.

"A 1990 Harley Davidson Fat Boy Low to be exact. She's my baby, I just polished her today." Just as Michael promised the bike's beautiful silver paint sparkled and the blue flame job glistened. Throwing Daniel a spare helmet the beasts engine roared to life and Michael gestured for him to hop on, Daniel tried with every ounce of his body to not be reduced to a pile of nerves as he climbed on behind him. After Daniel shouted the directions to Michael, he knew he had to go onto the highway and warned Daniel to hold on tight.

Michael kicked off the bike to a rolling start and at first Daniel was trying to respect Michael's bubble, as much as one can on a bike, by just holding onto his sides. The bike lurched forward onto the road and out of the apartment complex and Daniel jumped forward, his arms tightly woven around the other's muscular abdomen, his head pressed sideways into Michael's firm back, and his crotch rubbing against the bikers supple buttocks. Daniel's face was flushed, teeth digging into his bottom lip halting any unwanted noises, and with every bump Daniel had to think of something that would stop the blood from flowing to regions much lower than his face. It seemed like eternity passed by before they pulled into the bar both dismounting and entering the establishment. Daniel lead the way to the best table, close to the pool table and ordered an appetizer and drinks. They talked about everything and nothing; playing pool together and taking turns with other patrons. Daniel didn't mind sharing, the few times that he had to sit out on a game he just enjoyed the view of Michael playing, every now and again his ass would bend over the table and Daniel all but fell out of his chair watching him. It started to get late and very few people were left in the bar, so the two decided it was time to leave as well.

Daniel plunged into his bed feeling so bitter sweet, he just had the best night ever, it wasn't even a date. He couldn't believe it; he came home alone, without a kiss, a hug, hell even a phone number. The night out was completely fruitless, however Daniel felt as if he had everything he needed image after image of Michael, the man of his dreams, and the Angel trapped in his fantasies. Soon Daniel came up with this excellent idea: Complex parties would allow him to drink more and stomach Morgan, and maybe even Michael would join in the parties. Two months of parties every week kept Morgan sated but Daniel knew Michael hated him now. He was stuck between having a relationship or having a place stay until he could get another job, Michael would have to wait. At least for now, because one way or the other Daniel would get his man.

~Present~

"Daniel?" Michael called out then he heard a semi-cognitive groan back followed by plates shattering in the kitchen.

"Daniel what happened? Are you ok?" Michael asked entering the kitchen to see Daniel in a drunken tangent throwing ceramic dishes around. Dragging Daniel into the living room where he noticed the bookshelf and the coffee table had both been thrown around, those were more than likely the loud crashes.

"Morgan accused me of only being able to fuck her when I'm drunk." he hiccuped "I agreed, so she left me with this." Daniel attempted to explain in a drunken slur, then gestured towards his erection.

"You know my momma always told me to tell the truth." Daniel paused to try and focus on the man standing in front of him.

"Even if it hurrtsss." Daniel continued hissing the last word as he slipped into unconscious, his whole body teetering to the ground.

Michael caught Daniel in his strong arms at the last moment possible laying him down flat on the couch, Daniel's sweaty blonde hair stuck to his face. The drunken male's breathing suddenly stopped as he became motionless, panic rose in Michael's throat, he took a breath and focused. Even though Michael was a trained EMT things like this never got old, someone's life hanging in the balance.

Michael positioned himself on top of Daniel and started by checking his pulse, none: then he tried to breathe life into the other, no response. Now for chest compressions, once, twice, three, four, five; finally the drunk choked back to life. Daniel snatched a fistfull of the ravenett's locks and captured those sweet lips in a demanding kiss, Michael hummed in surprise trying to fight against the drunk. Michael's eyes began to close the feel of Daniel on him in such a manner ignited a fire deep inside him, 'It has to be the taste of the alcohol.' Michael reasoned pushing himself up and off of the blonde as if that fire was tangible; he was now sitting on the couch next to Daniel, instead of ontop of him.

"You saved me?" Daniel said half surprised, half relieved, voice thick and sensual. Daniel gripped Michael's arm tightly holding him in place, crystal blue eyes bore deeply into emerald eyes, he held the medic there as if his life depended on it.

"Of course I saved your dumb ass. I took an oath as an EMT to save lives on and off duty." Michael explained wanting to escape Daniel's tight grip but he knew that the drunk may still be unstable. Also a small part of him enjoyed the warmth created by this touch, but he kept that unknown part locked away.

"No it's not just that." Daniel was still sobering up, so Michael humored him and waited for Daniel's reasoning.

Daniel squinted his eyes at the other, lip folding down at its corners. 

"What?" Michael spoke up trying to dislodge the building tension. 

"You like me... you've always liked me" Daniel began, his words dipping out in a slur towards the middle. His body had finally began to finish processing the alcohol, the haze that surrounded his mind beginning to lift making his thinking more cognitive. 

"Don't be ridiculous." Michael smiled softly avoiding the other's gaze.

"I do consider us friends." He spoke shuffling his his weight to get more comfortable.

"You're actually a cool guy when you're not keeping me up with parties, or your usual drunken stupor." Michael scoffed at Daniel easing the tension.

"No. No, no, no, no. You like me like that." Daniel stated, implying Michael's feelings were deeper. However before the ravenette could dismiss him Daniel softly cupped his hand on Michael's cheek, making the larger male blush.

"That's ok. I've always secretly liked you more than just a friend too." Daniel was still tripping over his own words, he felt like he was back in grade school, but his eyes gestured towards something more adult, the tightening in the cloth between his legs. Michael started to feel a little uncomfortable, however curious, and maybe - just maybe - even aroused. 

"Don't be insane Daniel!" Michael shook his head to rid himself of the, 'what if's'.  
"You're straight, it's the alcohol talking. For heaven's sake you've been banging the complex manager probably since you moved in." Michael tried to reason with the drunk still in his hold, Michael could have easily broken free, but he felt as if some unforeseen force, other than Daniel's weakening grip, kept him in place. 

"No I'm not straight. I started banging her shortly after I moved in because I'm jobless, and homeless otherwise." Daniel sighed the guilt that once laid heavily on his shoulder began to ease with his confession.

"That's why I party, to get drunk, to pay the rent." Daniel began to explain further, the drunken haze lifting more and more by the minute.

"I mean this with every sober bone left in my body" Daniel continued, now ready to lay all his cards out on the table for Michael to see.

"The only way I can get hard for her is by imagining she's you." Daniel paused allowing the words to hang in the air and sink into Michael's thoughts.

"Until now I've never had the balls, or I guess the liquor to tell you." The words pulled from Daniel's lips, as serious as a rattle snake. Now that Daniel was finished with the rant Michael felt flattered but didn't feel the same, the ravenette was straight, at least he thought he was.

"Daniel I'm flattered really but- " once again Michael was interrupted by Daniel's outburst.

Soft demanding fingers entrapped the ravenette's locks once more and before Michael could say or think another word or action Daniel pulled him in capturing the medic's mouth in his own for a deep kiss. Their lips smashed together, Daniel's tongue prodded at Michael's lips begging for entrance. Michael moaned in surprise gasping for air; Daniel took advantage of the opening, the wet muscle invading Michael's moist entrance. Michael tried to push away but Daniel used the leverage that he had on the other's hair to pull the larger male's body closer to his own: greedy to taste the ravenette. When the blonde's tongue flicked Michael's own wet muscle, the ravenette lost himself, a small moan escaping his mouth allowing their tongues to tangled, in an excited dance for dominance. 

Michael no longer cared about the thought that he was straight. Everything felt right, his reserve melted away between the heat they created. Daniel's taste was as poisonous as sugar itself, sweet, so bad but so good. Michael's body shuddered at the thought, letting out a needy mewl and Daniel listened to the other's body signs. Releasing Michael's hair he wrapped his arms around the larger male's midsection, pulling him down and flipping on top of the shirtless male. Daniel broke the heated kiss, the line of saliva snapping between them as the blonde removed his own shirt. Nimble fingers traced Michael's flushed face, brushing against his lips, which the medic had trapped under his teeth, looking away shyly. Daniel smirked but continued touching every inch of the sun kissed skin. Down his neck, to his shoulders, down and then back up his arms, to his chest; rolling across the puckered flesh of his nipples. Daniel earned another needy mewl and Michael bit his finger to hush any more unwanted noises.

"If you don't let me hear those sweet noises, I will give you something else to put in your mouth." Daniel's voice was more like a primal growl and Michael gasped at the threat, tucking his hands underneath his own body weight so he wouldn't be tempted. Daniel's coy smirk painted across his face continuing the adventure of Michael's body. Returning to tug at the larger male's nipples earned him raspy breaths and small moans. Down his rib cage, across the abdomen, to his navel, down to the line of his shorts; feathering across the hip bone on either side making the larger male's pelvis buck forward uncontrollably. His erection at full attention underneath the thin material of the shorts.

"My, my you're touchy." Daniel tskd teasing the hip bone further hooking his fingers - just so slightly - underneath the elastic. Back and forth back and forth grazing the tip of the happy trail, Michael felt completely helpless, underneath this man, and at his mercy. The thought made the coil inside him tighten and let out a throaty moan.

"Are you always this touchy. Or is it just me?" Daniel would not relent teasing Micheal further, he wanted to be this man's undoing, and the small look of submission hidden in Michael's face made the blonde want to have the medic like clay to a potter, bend at his will.

"I've never felt like this.... but I've only ever been with-" Michael strained to focus and talk but quickly cut himself off not wanting to ruin the moment.

"Women?" Daniel asked, sounding closer to a statement. Michael nodded in agreement. Daniel stopped dead in his tracks getting Michael's full attention, again emerald eyes danced with crystal blue's; every emotion shared but unsaid. Daniel promised to take it easy and make his first time something worth remembering, and Michael promised to give it his all and try something different with his new found lover; all this shared just between looks. Returning to Michael's shorts he hooked his fingers back into the band ripping them down and off, the ravenette watched embarrassed as the hard flesh sprang free of imprisonment.

"I want to treat you a little. Make this really worth your while." Daniel voice was low and laced with sensuality, making Michael shutter, goose bumps covered his body.

"NoNo, no, no.... n-ngh!" Michael began to protest seeing Daniel lick his lips, the crystal blue eyes hazed in primal hunger. Daniel expertly took in the hard flesh, tasting the other's salty seed as it leaked. The blonde's tongue traced the veins, massaging the girth rhythmically; pulling up enough to play with the tip, his tongue tracing the slit as more salty liquid produced.

"Ah-h.... y-yessss!" Michael arched his back, tilting his hips, and pushing himself deeper into the wet, burning, sensation Daniel hummed a pleased moan and the vibration threw Michael into a senseless state of mind, rough fingers tangled into blonde hair. Bucking forward and pushing Daniel to engulf the whole length, and the blonde obliged allowing Michael to have his moment. Wide Emerald eyes watched as the blonde sinfully took in every inch, allowing himself to be fucked in the mouth. A loud throaty moan escaped as more seman wept from the ravenette's cock, Daniel knew that much more stimulation would throw Michael into orgasm early. Daniel stopped earning a needy mewl and curious emerald eyes, the cool air on his wet member made the medic shiver. Daniel stood up bringing Michael with him and pulling him into the bedroom, panic began to rise in the ravenette's throat and the blonde caught the terrified look, trapping Michael in a reassuring kiss.

"Don't worry, just relax. And if it becomes too painful I will stop. I know what needs to be done. Just trust me." Daniel soothed, a confident reassuring tone helped to ease Michael, and they kissed again. This time Michael took the lead fisting the blonde's hair, his tongue quickly gaining entrance thanks to a much needed moan, the ravenette flicked teasingly at the other's wet wet muscle; then invaded the whole space memorizing the sweet taste as their tongues clashed again in a fight for dominance. Daniel traced Michael's body, he could never get tired of this naked flesh. The blonde kneaded the other's supple buttocks earning a muffled whine as Daniel dominated the hot kiss, gently pushing the ravenette down to sit on the bed. Daniel worked on his pants buckle, and it snapped open, now for the button, rough hands stopped the blonde, big emerald eyes begged to undress Daniel. Daniel's arms went limp and allowed the medic to have his fun.

Michael couldn't believe this smaller man would be his undoing, testosterone swirled at a dizzying speed. A small voice locked in the closet yelled at Michael to be reasonable, to halt these lewd acts, that men are not supposed to make love to other men. Something deeper, and much louder drowned that annoying voice out. It wasn't the winding of the coil deep in his loins, or his head screaming to just give it all to Daniel. It was his heart; not the intense, almost deafening, drumming it was doing. The core of his heart told his mind that: Michael wanted this, he wanted Daniel. As his brain processed the new information, Michael ghosted fingers across Daniel's soft skin. Plucking his nipples like guitar strings, tracing the navel, down to the hip bone, finally earning a shudder. Hooking a finger into Daniel's pants to pull the male ever so closer, and to create a small space so that his teeth could undo the button. Wide blue eyes watched in astonishment meeting with sensual emerald eyes, using his tongue to capture the zipper and tug it down sliding the jeans down the blonde's strong legs. 

Taking in a shaky breath and swallowing his doubt Michael yanked the other's boxer shorts off; Daniel's impressive length springing free. The blonde shoved Michael down onto the bed, and the ravenette scooted closer to the headboard. Daniel took Michael's kissed bruised lips again, sucking his bottom lip. The blonde worked his way down the ravenette's body, licking, sucking, and nipping the exposed flesh; lips, chin, jaw, ear, neck, shoulder, and chest. Daniel stopped at the ravenette's nipples, his fingers rolling across on one; and tracing the wet muscle around the other, nipping and tugging at the puckered flesh.

"Stop teasing me." Michael whined squirming under the other male's touch.

"I'm not teasing you. I've been fantasizing this moment for five month now and I want it to be perfect." Daniel concentrated on Michael's hooded gaze, his voice sincere and filled with lust. The confession made the medic blush, the blonde smirked continuing down the larger male's body. 'I never take my time like this. Michael is special though.' He thought to himself leaving a bruise at the ravenette's hips, earning a loud moan. Leaving Michael for only a moment he grabbed a condom and lube.

"I'm going to help prepare you. It may be uncomfortable at first, however your body will relax and eventually accept the new feeling." Daniel's voice was soft and reassuring as he applied the slick liquid to his fingers, pushing one finger into the tight entrance Michael whined then adjusted to feeling. Daniel brushed soft kisses on the inside of the ravenette's thighs, working his finger in and out as the male softly moaned the blonde added a finger and Michael took it well.

"Th-this feels so good. P-please don't stop y-yet." Michael pleaded his legs relaxing open as Daniel obeyed scissoring the the ravenette's entrance to add pleasure.

The blonde's fingers were dangerously close to that bundle of nerves, getting ever so close then pulling away, the sensation was overwhelming. Daniel added a third and final finger, again Michael adjusted as the blonde worked him up, moan after moan vibrated through the ravenette's body. Daniel thoroughly enjoyed the flushed look and hooded bedroom eyes, a beautiful mix of pleasure and submission. 'Almost as beautiful as Michael will look as I become his undoing.' The blonde thought with a sly smile, and a glisten in his crystal blue eyes.

"This is going to be more uncomfortable, probably painful, but only at first. Once you adjust I promise the pleasure will be worth the pain." Daniel coaxed reaching over Michael to grab the condom.

"Stop." The ravenette pleaded blue eyes locked onto emerald eyes in confusion. Daniel was worried that Michael had changed his mind last minute. However the medic mumbled something so incredibly soft and unbelievable that the blonde Had to hear it again.

"What?" Daniel whispered back his arm still in mid air and hand inches away from the rubber.  
"I.... I want." Michael audibly gulped working his nerves to not only say it again but louder.

"I want _all_ of you in me." The ravenette finally spat out blushing new shades of red and looking off in the distance in embarrassment. Daniel was, for the first time, beat red now as well; unknowing that the fingers placed inside the tight entrance had halted when the larger male first mumbled. The blonde blinked in surprise the flame inside him now more intense then he had ever felt before. Capturing the ravenette's lips in a passionate kiss, moving to the flesh of his neck and leaving a trail of hickies on the tanned skin. Still trailing bruises down the medic's neck, and chest. Daniel removed his fingers earning a whine and a shudder; adding copious amounts of lube to his shaft he looked the ravenette in his beautiful emerald eyes as if to ask. 'Ready?' And as if the medic read the blonde's mind he nodded.

Daniel eased his tip into the tight ring and Michael cried out, the blonde shushed him as if he were a child, his mouth was back on the ravenette's nipple nibbling and sucking the still hardened flesh.

"Relax." The blonde mumbled flicking his tongue across the flesh, and so the ravenette did; the walls of his entrance finally breathing. This game of tango went on for what seemed like hours to Daniel, move a little, play a little, relax, and so on. He didn't mind, he wanted Michael to feel as comfortable as possible the blonde was in no rush to make love to this God. Finally Daniel's whole length was enveloped by the hot, tight entrance; hips meeting buttocks. Shutter after shutter vibrated through the ravenette's and he was ready.

Daniel slowly glided in and out, the needy mewls turned to desperate moans and the blonde picked up the pace thrusting inside the ravenette. Stars and fireworks exploded blinding Michael when Daniel hit his prostate, tears springing from his emerald eyes.

"Daniel!" Michael yelled in wild abandon uncaring if everyone heard him.

"Uhngh, oh yes Michael. Say it again." Daniel rotated his hips to continue hitting that magnificent bundle of nerves.

"Daniel please..... Harder!" Michael begged his hard member throbbing from the pleasure. This feeling of complete bliss covered his whole body and Michael arched his back as the blonde snapped his hips harder into him, wave after wave of gratification washing over both men. If someone would have told Daniel five months ago, that he'd be making love to this God, he would have laughed hysterically right in their face. Yet here he was looking down into the beautiful emerald eyes and matted black hair, Daniel also saw Michael as the kind of guy to give instead of receive, but either was fine with the blonde.

"Michael I'm close." Daniel warned still pounding into the other flesh slapping against flesh  
.  
"Oh Daniel.... More. Please." Michael felt as if climax was miles away he never wanted this euphoria to end. The blonde knew what just what to do, wrapping his still slick hand around the ravenette's length and began to pump him. Like an expert Daniel rolled his thumb over the head of Michael's shaft, the medic yelled again in wild abandon. 

"Daniel! Yes! Oh God Yes!" Just Daniel's touch was enough to bring Michael closer to the edge.

"I'm gonna cum!" Michael continued to shout now moments away from orgasm.

"Me to babe." Daniel would be spilling over any moment now and he'd be spent.

"Daniel. Daniel! Come inside me. Please. I'm all yours." Michael had no idea what came over him all he knew is he lost any kind of filter he had Long ago. Hearing that confession from his lover's mouth did it for him. Both climaxed and orgasmed together shouting each other's names, Daniel's seed shot inside filling his lover and Michael's painted their bodies. 

Daniel's weakened body collapsed onto Micheal, his soft member still inside of the larger male. Their sweaty bodies instinctively tangled together, panting they laid perfectly still together in utter bliss and drifted off to sleep. 

A few moments later Daniel started sweetly kissing Michael to wake him up, Michael groaned hugging the blonde closer to his body.

"We should take a shower. Could you start the water while throw the laundry into the washer?" Daniel requested stretching and sitting up.

"Sure." Michael stole a quick kiss and they went their separate ways momentarily, meeting back up in the shower. Hot water cascaded down their sweaty bodies and Michael couldn't keep his hands off of Daniel. The ravenette wrapped his strong arms around the blonde his rough fingers inching closer to the other's semi-hard flesh. Daniel leaned into Michael welcoming the ravenette's touch with a small moan. With one hand the medic pumped Daniel's cock and the other trailed down to the blonde's tight entrance. 

"Ready for round two?" Michael growled into Daniel's ear earning a moan and a shudder. 

"I thought you'd never ask." Daniel responded his erection now fully hardened.

"I know I'm no expert, but I was hoping we could.... um well.... switch positions?" Michael thought to himself, 'What the hell, why not? Every thing I ever said 'never' to before was broken all in a few hours.'.

"I mean will the water provide enough lubrication?" Michael's head was already spinning at just the thought of his length penetrating Daniel.

"Yes, and yes." Daniel's answer threw Michael's train of thought right off it's tracks. A little over excited the ravenette began to work on the blonde immediately, the rough fingers that were creeping close to Daniel's tight ring allowed themselves to slip in starting with one. Copying the acts done previously to himself now onto his lover, however at a faster pace. Daniel was a tad bit more adept to these advancements, it wasn't long before Michael's one finger turned into three.

"Michael. Please. I want you inside of me." Daniel begged, although the ravenette was new at this game he seemed to catch on rather quickly, never once did the larger male stop pumping the blonde's shaft. This helped work Daniel up making it easier on both of them, when this was all done and over with the blonde would ask if Michael was sure he didn't have any experience other than this.

"Fast at first. Then wait." Daniel explained, it be easier with them both this way, the water only provided so much lubrication. Michael nodded in agreement then waited for Daniel to bend over and brace himself. Once the blonde was ready the larger male snapped his hips and thrusted his whole length inside of Daniel.

"Ahh!"Daniel cried his head hung low for a moment, Michael tended to his lover slowly stroking the softened flesh, biting his side waiting so patiently for a sign that Daniel was ready. Sure enough the walls of his entrance relaxed and Daniel let out a gratified moan, Michael thrusted slowly and Daniel moaned accepting the length throbbing inside him. The blonde's cock fully erect again under the medic's touch; Michael was a rough, however passionate lover. The ravenette picked up speed and rotated his hips until finally. Bingo!

"Michael! Yes right there." Daniel coaxed as his own hard member began to weep with pleasure.

"Oh God Daniel. You're so deliciously.... ungh.. tight." Michael moaned his voice almost animalistic, it rocked the blonde's very core. The ravenette pounded into the smaller male hitting the prostate repetitively, and pumping the blonde to the same rhythm. 

"Michael! I'm gonna...." Unable to complete his sentance seman leaked all over the shower floor. So head over heals into his own orgsm the blonde missed the ravenett yelling out the smaller male's name, riding out his own orgsm spilling seed into his lover. They collapsed together on the floor of the shower as water continued to cascade down over them. Michael gently pulled out holding his lover in his arms burying his face in the crook of Daniel's neck. Placing small kisses and tiny bruises over the flesh, 'Now we match.' This thought made the ravenette giddy. The water began to cool and they both scrambled to their feet to finish the actual shower.

Michael snagged the bar of soap out of Daniel's hands using it to scrub down the blonde's body. The smaller male closed his eyes taking in the serene bliss, he was so lost in the moment he let the words unintentionally slip from his mouth.

"I love you Michael." The blonde's voice was so soft Michael thought that he was hearing things. Caught off guard he squeezed the bar of soap as if his life depended on it; however fruitless it fell to the ground with a soft thud.

"Wha- What?" The ravenette blinked unsure, the blonde's eyes snapped open holding the larger male in his intense glare.

"I said." Daniel stepped closer, it was now or never.

"I. Love. You. Mich-" the blonde leaned into the ravenette's ear to whisper the name of his beloved but when his weight shifted he slipped on the bar of soap and any attempt Michael could have made was lost. Daniel's whole weight crashed down, the back of his head met the edge of the tub in a sickening crack. A thin trail of blood snaked it's way down, staining the water below.

"Daniel? Daniel!" Michael dropped to his knees and picked the blonde's lifeless body up holding him close, as if the he were a child. The medic checked the smaller male's pulse, he was alive however unconscious, and maybe slipping into a coma.

"Daniel." Michael was sobbing as he took the lifeless body to the bedroom.  
"Wake up Daniel. Please. I.... I love you too." The ravenette did his best to hold in the frightened sobs, placing Daniel on the bed fishing out two pairs of shorts and a shirt.

"I'm so sorry.... This is all my fault." Michael was hysterical as he put shorts on the blonde, and threw the shirt on himself and then the other pair of shorts; noticing Daniel's wallet he snagged that too. Michael ran through the house with his lover in his arms, the larger male knew the ambulance would never make it in time, so it he made a mad dash to his car. Throwing the front door open he was greeted with Morgan's irate face.

"Perfect timing, I was just going to hand this eviction notice to Mr.Dan-" Morgan's angry demeanor melted.

"What's going on here?" Her eyes flashed between Michael and the lifeless Daniel in the larger male's arms. Morgan noticed both of them looked as if they just got out of the shower, fresh hickies painted both men's necks.

"He slipped in the shower, now move we're wasting precious time here." Michael shoved past her to his car and peeled out of the driveway taking off to the hospital. Morgan stood there in utter shock all different shades of red, she slammed Daniels door closed and left the paperwork at the front door storming off to her own place.

Michael arrived at the hospital in record time, parking the car he quickly read the information on Daniel's licences and shoved the blonde's wallet back in his own pocket. Picking the lifeless body back up he rushed the smaller male through the emergency room doors.

"Daniel Hines, age 23. Slipped in the shower, hitting his dura, and cerebellum. Minor bleeding, possible trauma and or coma." Michael rattled off to the registry nurse, panic displayed on his face but not in his voice. Minutes later a stretcher wheeled out to take Daniel away, they loaded him up, and strapped him down the nurse's spitting out medical information.

"Sir you're gonna have to wait in here." One of the nurse spoke up facing Michael.

"EMT Janssen sir." Michael's voice demanded authority, and he flashed his medic jacket.

"I'm not going anywhere. I rescued him, and until next of kin is reached I'm the closest thing you have." Michael knew how to work the system, even though he was only 25 he had been a medic long enough. All the nurses looked at each other for a moment, and the man who spoke up before looked as if he was about to protest again.

"Plus Doctor Amanda Miles owes me a solid." He added and finally they relented bringing them all into the OR. Michael watched as they stabilized Daniel's frail body, the ravenette did all that he could not argue when they had to take the blonde away for an MRI. A gorgeous female doctor entered the room, her slick black hair in a perfect bun and emerald eyes bore into Michael's; her name tag read, 'Dr. Miles'.

"Little brother we are sooo totally even now. This better be good, do you know how much bitching I had to hear." Dr. Miles sighed dramatically and rolled her eyes. Michael released a heavy breath, his eyes bloodshot from crying. He said the only thing that had been on his mind since this all started.

"Amanda, it's all my fault. I'm the reason he's here." Michael began, his voice weak. His sister waited for more of an explanation; she was being patient never once had she seen her brother like this, not since mother passed away.

"He slipped on the bar of soap that I droped." Michael started mumbling under his breath and Amanda leaned closer to place a caring hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not sure if I understand." The beauties brow furrowed in confusion and worry.

"In the shower. I dropped the bar of soap. That he slipped on." Michael said it as if it were the most obvious thing, Amanda's brow shot up in disbelief.

"I've never been in love. Why now? Why.... " Michael couldn't finish his train of thought violent sobs threatened to erupt, Amanda took her brother in her arms and embraced him. 

"Michael. I uh.... I had no idea that you were.... Gay." Amanda admitted rather bluntly still holding Michael. He pushed away to look at her the expression on his face hurt and slightly angered.

"I'm not gay. I- I just...." Michael stopped himself, 'I just made love with and to a man and am now in love with said man.' He finished his thought to himself.

"I don't know." Michael buried his face into his hands and sighed exasperated. Amanda said no more leaving his side in time for Daniel's stretcher to be rolled back in. Amanda and the nurses discussed the results, babbling back and forth but Michael couldn't pay attention.

"Michael. Daniel is stable, however the brain trauma was severe enough that he's in a coma. Not a serious one, as a doctor I hate to give false hope but, off the books, as your sister recovery should be quick and easy. Go home though, it still maybe a few days. I'll call you if any progress has been made." Amanda spoke softly, Michael thanked her as she ushered her brother out of the hospital to go about his life temporarily.

~One Miserable Week Later~

"Hello Michael? His brain shows signs of activity he should be waking up soon." Amanda's good news played in his brain stuck on repeat as he rushed over to see Daniel. Upon arrival Amanda tried to speak with Michael but he wouldn't relent.

"Michael, there was one more thing I didn't get a chance to tell you over the phone. I wanted to tell you in person." Amanda's thin body blocked Michael from entering the room.

"It can wait. I need to see him." Michael was about to push her out of the way, but the look in her eyes stopped him.

"He might not remember you." Amanda spat out, Michael's heart sank.

"You. You don't know that." Michael retorted, his heart heavy. Amanda warned him that she has to go in with him and Michael let her enter first.

"Daniel." Amanda called out and he looked their way.

"Do you know who this is?" Amanda's voice was soft and soothing.

"Oh yes! Indeed I do." A huge grin spread across Daniel's beautiful porcelain skin, Michael's heart fluttered.

"You must be the nice EMT who saved my life. Michael right?" The blonde beamed and then tapped his lip trying to recall the name. Just like that Michael's heart turned to lead and shattered on the floor.

~End~

**Author's Note:**

> All Rights Reserved to me. My original plot and characters. Slightly beta'd.
> 
> Please love and comment. I have a sequel already written. Show me your love. 
> 
> <3 Raven <3


End file.
